The Incident
by Aqua279
Summary: SO this is like the first story i'll post on here and it's like really random. enjoy though! remember- input output. lols love it! Tobias/Rachel
1. Chapter 1

The Incident

It was a normal day, you know? Like going to school or even just waking up in the morning. Sorry, I'm Tobias, and I'm under a lot of surprise lately. Someone offered me a deal that I couldn't refuse. Frax can change how I am. He could make me human with the ability to morph into a hawk. How can I refuse that? Well he told me that I would have to exchange a lot of pain soon, if he did this- that it was nothing personal, just the rules. I agreed and couldn't wait to tell Rachel. So I guess I'll start from the beginning.

I fell out of my trance by a loud ringing. Strange, so I looked around. A small blue fox was sitting below my tree, staring at me with wide, blood red eyes. I held still, shocked completely by its appearance. Can hawks go senile? Or be color blind?

_Don't worry, Tobias. You're not crazy. I am a blue fox. My name is Frax. I'm here to help you._

_How can you help me? Like the Elmnist? Thanks, but no thanks._

I turned my tail at him, agitated. Aliens everywhere.

_'Pah! That old windbag!? Please! This is so much a better offer. Just listen Warrior Tobias. I can let you be human again- with your morphing skill and all of your morphs.' _He said, shocking me with the whole Warrior thing.

_'What's the catch?_' I asked flat out. Because I know something so good would not come without a catch. The blue fox nodded slightly.

_'You are smart. I-'_

_Not smart, just not stupid. _I interrupted.

_'I see. I will get to the point then. If I do this, there is a repayment due. You will suffer a sum of pain in the future, though there is no set date. But before you decline my offer, I must show you something.' _The meadow started spinning and the colors ran together. I closed my eyes, dizzy, though not sure if a hawk could get motion sick.

When I reopened my eyes I noticed something very different- nothing had sharp edges, nothing was quite as detailed as it usually was; I was human. And I was also watching myself talk to Rachel, in human morph.

"So, you gonna be there for sure?" She asked me, eyes wide.

"Of course! I said I would be, right?" She just nodded, smiling. "Oops, gotta go, Rach. See ya." I got bold and kissed her cheek. Rachel blushed, then looked away as I demorphed. From where I was standing in the past, it looked like she was just turning away from my ugly half morph, but from where I stood now, I could see pain and tears in her eyes. I groaned. That was something I did not want to see.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Can we go now?" I snapped.

_'Why, Tobias? Do you not like that look? I can show you so many times that you were so worried about getting into the air that you never saw her cry.' _Frax said tauntingly, but the image disappeared and I was a bird again.

_'I'll go with this, but I need to know- does she always cry?'_

_'Every time.' _The pang that went through me actually made me want to cry…no tear ducts, though.

_'Alright, go ahead.' _Then everything got dark and I was unconscious.

Later I woke up dazed and confused, feeling water running down my face. I sat up quickly- since when did I have a mouth?! And then I remembered what I'd done.

"Tobias, if you hurry, you might be able to morph back!" Rachel's voice said from above my head. I looked up at her.

Ignoring her exclamation, I asked, "What day is it?"

"It's Saturday, Tobias." Three days…I've been out for three days?

"Racheeeelllelllelele!!" I yelled at the top of my voice, unbearably happy.

"What? I'm right here." She rubbed her right ear.

"I know, but I've got something to tell you."

I explained the whole story to her, trying to recall when I'd fallen out of the tree…The whole time she looked worried, until, that is, I told her I could still morph. She smiled widely at this, inhumanly gorgeous.

"Does that mean…you're here to stay?"

"Yeah," I said, puzzled. Where would I go? I mean come on, I've been a bird for like years now…I have no lif- my thoughts were thrown far into space when Rachel's lips pressed to mine. The world seemed to come to a screeching stop at the same time as my heart, and then started going at top speed.


	2. A Good Day

Chapter Two

"…Rachel?" I asked, dazed. She giggled.

"Yeah? What's wrong, Tobias?" She asked, seeming to worry a bit. I could hear Marco in my head. _"What's this? Xena, insecure?! What a first!!" _I shook my head, smiling. "Nothing. Should we go?" I asked, causing Rachel to raise an eyebrow.

"We should. Jake asked me to look for you so we could meet. I think we might be getting a day off. Possibly." She shrugged, a sudden grin breaking out on her face.

"What is that look for?" "…Do you want to walk or…fly?" She asked carefully.

"Why?" I asked, shifting from foot to foot. How am I supposed to be comfortable when she just kissed me and didn't tell me what it meant?!

"Well I was thinking that we should walk there and like tell them that it took us about two hours to get to them. And they'll…ya know, freak out when they see that you've been human for longer than two hours. See how long it takes them to figure it out…" I nodded, smiling. She kissed my cheek and took my hand, leading us out of the forest.

We walked up to Cassie's barn, smiling and hand in hand. Jake was talking with Cassie and Ax was nowhere to be seen. Marco, on the other hand, was watching us with a sulky look.

"What took you so long, Rachel?! You know how worried everyone has been, and you want to take forever finding you boyfriend!" Marco yelled. I blushed and almost pulled my hand away, except Rachel squeezed my hand tighter.

"Sorry, it took us almost two hours to get here." I said, holding back a smile. Jake and Cassie turned around very slowly. They stared at me, open mouthed. Rachel just stared, not muttering a word. She was obviously angered at Marco's snappish ways. Just when Jake opened his mouth, Ax appeared, in human form.

"Prince Jake! Why are we all gathered if there is no immediate distress?" he asked.

"I…I was _going_ to say we have a free day, but now we've got to work extra hard." At Axes' confused look, Jake grimaced. "We're down one Animorph."

"What? We are all here!"

"Tobias has been in human morph for more than two hours." Jake glared at me, though I didn't flinch as I would have when I was just beginning to know him. I was used to being a hawk, with a permanent glare in my eyes.

"Don't look at him that way, Jake. Show 'em Tobias!" Rachel growled, dropping my hand. I hadn't realized how warm it was until she let go, leaving my hand ice cold. I closed my eyes, picturing the hawk. As if I needed to become that morph again. Ugh. I don't think I could ever look at a mouse cartoon the same ever again. Rachel grimaced at my side, slightly angling herself away from me. I stopped morphing for a moment, just to whisper, "Don't worry, Rachel. It's not forever." She smiled lightly, as if this had no effect on her, but I could see relief in her eyes. Then I finished my morph, jumping onto her shoulder. The rest of the gang looked completely and utterly shocked. "Wha…how?? What's going on?!" Marco stuttered, nose wrinkled.

'_I made a deal with someone. I get to be human with all of my morphs, but I have to go through an unmeasured amount of pain in an unnamed amount of days,'_ I said. Rachel ruffled my wing feathers. Warmth shot through me like a shot of tequila, only this feeling was good. I almost fell over, I was so startled. Great, I don't even know if she likes me that much, and I'm falling in love. I jumped off her and started morphing back to my old self…one that I barely recognized.

"So…you're completely normal, again?" Jake asked, seeming confused. I nodded. "But how do you know it's worth it? What if the pain that he promised, what if you regret this? Tobias, this might not have been worth it." Rachel's face fell, she looked heartbreakingly sad, and my chin jerked out in defiance. "Any pain is worth he-it." I almost said her. What a scene that would have caused. Marco raised an eyebrow, but stayed quiet. "Now what were you saying about a day off?" I smirked. Cassie smiled."I'm glad you're back to your old self, Tobias." Something was off about the way she said that. I shrugged.

"Well, I was saying that we could have a day off, because things seemed to have calmed down a bit. But if you guys would rather go on a raid…" He was interrupted by a loud chorus of "NO!!" Jake laughed. "…So what do we do now? We haven't exactly had a lot of time to see what's at the movies or what's going on today…" Marco grunted, looking around.

"We can go look or go to the mall…we don't have to spend every waking minute with each other," Rachel said, raising an eyebrow at everyone. Cassie giggled, eyeing our interlaced hands. I blushed.

"Jake, Marco, Ax, can I talk to you guys for a sec?" She asked, leading them off anyways.

"Did you guys notice how different Tobias is acting? Like, he's not as shy any more, or as sad. I think this has all changed him for the better." She whispered, not knowing I could hear her. '_No, this hasn't changed me…Rachel has.'_ I thought, smiling.

"Let's go somewhere, Tobias…You haven't been to the mall in ages…at least, not for anything normal." Rachel suggested, pulling me away from them. " 'Kay." I said, following her. "What are we going to do when we get to the mall though?" I asked.

"Well…we don't have to go to the mall, I was just suggesting that because Marco was listening to us. We can go where ever you want to go." She said, smiling.

"I honestly don't care where we go." So long as that "we" includes you.

"How about the park? Or…well there's a Six Flags just outside of ." Still can't tell you where we live. "Okay, I guess. But why there?" "Well we can fly like normal humans fly. Seriously, it's a good adrenaline rush, especially when you don't have to worry about flapping." She laughed, a beautiful tinkling sound that made my head spin.

"Uh-huh." I muttered.

We got into the amusement park at around three- thirty and finally got onto a ride at four o'clock. Those lines are long!! Rachel was currently arguing with some guy who supposedly cut her in line.

"Dude, just back off. She'll probably kick your butt." I sighed, not realizing it was like a wrestling champion that she was arguing with. I bit my lip.

"Why don't you kick my butt, skinny?" He growled. I rolled my eyes. I faced guys ten times bigger and fifteen times scarier than this guy on a daily basis without even flinching any more.

"Because, seriously, I don't want to get kicked out of here." I said. Rachel giggled, standing her ground; she grabbed my hand again. "Exactly. So, you can just get behind us, or we'll call that nice rent-a-cop over there to kick you out." She grinned maliciously, staring at the guy.

"Next!" The conductor guy yelled, motioning to us. I pulled Rachel to the roller coaster, looking back and shooting the bird to Monster Mountain. She laughed, mimicking me.

"Okay, guys, buckle up!" The engineer yelled, hand on the lever. Rachel pulled the seatbelt metal thing over our heads and clicked it.

After we had finished every off the ground ride, Rachel insisted we go to the water part of the park. Shaking my head, I led the way. No way did I want to get wet now, what with the wind blowing like it was?

"Please don't give me that look, Tobias. I just want to have fun!" Rachel pouted, looking slightly put out. I winced.

"Sorry- I was just thinking about how cold the wind is going to be." I said honestly.

"Oh yeah…but how about just one ride and we can go?" She asked, giving me puppy-dog eyes. I sighed- that's gonna get annoying; a look I can't say no to. "Fine. Then I have somewhere I wanna take you." I said. She smiled, lighting up the whole park.

After going through the whole park -I told you I couldn't say no to that look- we were practically dead on our feet. Rachel suggested we morph instead of walking and I couldn't agree more. Unfortunately there were so many people around- even in the alleys- that we couldn't morph anywhere.

"I can call my mom and ask her to give us a ride-if she's not too busy." She whispered quietly. The sun was just going down when Rachel leaned her head on my shoulder. The same warm feeling shot through me and I grimaced. How am I gonna cope with this new, sweet emotion?


	3. Cry, Rach, cry

**I can't stay in character to save my life so excuse the OOC-ness of this. Enjoy it though. Input output. -Izzy **

**Chapter Three…kinda.**

Two Days later

Things have been kind of going well for us. We went on two more raids- Jake thinks that's bad but the rest of us find it okay progress. Rachel's been unusually bright lately, and I found myself smiling more than usual…well I couldn't at all a few days ago, but you know what I'm mean. I haven't heard or seen Frax in a few days, so I don't know what he means by an unmeasured amount of pain. 

I sighed and shook my head, smiling again at Rachel, who was staring at me with a slightly worried expression on her face. Jake sighed and turned away from us, Cassie smiled, and Marco skulked in the shadows of the barn. I thought I saw a flash of unnatural blue, but maybe that's just me.

"So, what are we doing here?" I asked, sitting down with my legs crossed. 

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Ax said, walking in. He really is getting better at speaking and walking. Now that I think about it…there he goes, tripping over himself. Sigh. Rachel giggled and sat beside me. 

"I wanted to know if anyone was noticing anything different about their family members. At yesterdays raid I heard them talking about getting parents to join so they could get their children and spread…it." Jake said formally, not looking at anyone specifically. Marco snorted.

"Oh yes, let's call them an it like an infection- that makes it all better, right? And I'm sure the Yeerks are gonna go straight for parents and stay at home moms so they can build up a great back bone to their army of police officers and governors." He snapped, shouldering off the wall to stand by all of us. Ax gave him a strange look, Cassie looked away, and Jake met his glare head on. 

"He meant the invasion when he said IT, Marco! And parents have great influence over their kids, which in turn gives them control of a lot of other things. My mother is a lawyer. And…" Rachel stopped, looking away defiantly. "And I think she has been acting quite strange lately. She's trying too hard to pay attention, now. Like she suddenly doesn't want to make us think she isn't paying attention." 

"Don't kid yourse-"

"Don't start, Jake. I'm not going to kid myself like you did. I'll face it head on if I have to. It's almost easier that way. To tell myself it's all a dream, rather than deny it." She ended in a whisper. I wasn't quite sure what made me do it, but I put my arm around her shoulders and squeezed a little. She smiled that gorgeous smile again. Jake grimaced and looked away. 

"Great, so now we have to just sit around and wait for Cassie's parents to turn on us and start listening so we'll have to go to Bird Boy's meadow to have meetings." Marco rolled his eyes. Cassie flinched.

"That was uncalled for." Jake said, watching carefully. I sighed.

"Guys, we shouldn't fight. Seriously. If we're fighting from the inside, we're only weakening ourselves and giving the Yeerks a chance to defeat us. Do you want those slimy parasites to win?" I asked, watching everyone's reactions. Jake un-tensed, Marco looked away, Ax smiled, and Cassie sighed. Wow, maybe I am a really good liar. Like Marco and Rachel would ever stop fighting. 

"Let's go," Rachel whispered in my ear. I shivered and stood up with her. Jake raised an eye brow but said nothing to stop us. We just walked out, quietly hand in hand. The silence was loud, but nothing was to be said. Things were going to change. Something in the air didn't feel right- like the calm before the storm. I could sense that something really bad was going to happen. Was this my warning to the pain? I hope not- I don't want to get hurt or whatever when Rachel's with me. We wandered towards the city, the clean air vanishing into dirty, tainted air. That's okay. 

"My mothers a Controller." She said quietly. I tensed up."What do you mean?" I asked, just as her shoulders started to shake a little. "I mean, it may be a possibility, but it's not a fact is it?" 

"No, it's true. I saw her yesterday. She was fighting us. That's why Cassie got hurt- I hesitated because I didn't want to hurt my mom. So I got my best friend hurt." She turned to look at me, pink lips trembling. 

"It's not your fault. Any of us would have hesitated. I would have- even if I can't stand my aunt and uncle, I would have hesitated. Jake would have, Cassie would have, and Marco would have." She leaned on me, taking deep breaths. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed. "You're the strongest one of all of us- besides Jake. You deserve some slack. It's okay to cry.""No, it's not. Cause then I'd be letting it get to me." She said in a shaking voice. I tensed up and squeezed her gently.

"Yes it is. Cry, Rachel. Let it out. It's not good to keep it bottled up all the time." She shook her head frantically. "Cry! I'm not letting go until you cry. If you keep letting it mount up, you're gonna break down in front of everyone else. Marco won't let it go.""B-but th-then I-I'm g-giving in. I-I'm letting th-them g-g-get t-to me." She was almost crying, and I felt bad for making her cry, but I could feel the tension in her shoulders giving out a little, so this was way better than letting her pretend to be so mighty and strong all the time. 

"No, you're not. You're doing what you can. Don't you think that sometimes the strongest idols cry- they give in to stress, they let it go sometime? They can't hold it in. They let it out somewhere. Art, singing, music, writing, or CRYING. For now crying is working for you. Then we can find some sort of stress reliever for you." I kissed her hair, hoping she would let it go. She did. Her shoulders trembled, then she broke down. We fell to the ground, me holding the heap of sobs that was Rachel. I almost panicked- I'd never seen her cry like _this- _but I held my ground and held her. She felt fragile, like she was going to break at any minute. But she was breaking- she was coming apart at the seems. (**sp?) The sky started to get dark by the time she sat up and kissed me softly. **

"**I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cried. Let's go do something. Anything." She said, wiping the salty tears from her eyes and cheeks. I smiled and stared at her for a slit second. **

"**That's fine. Plus, I should be apologizing for MAKING you cry." I said with a twinge of guilt. Animosity for myself at the sight of her red stained eyes leaked into my vision. **

"**But you -you helped me. I should be thanking you for that." We shook our heads and laughed at each other. "How about neither of us thank or apologize? Then we can go and eat or walk around or something." I compromised, staring at the slowly darkening sky. **

"**Yes, I've been waiting to get you into a restaurant. Nothing fancy. Let's go, now little boy or I'll castrate you." she said, standing up quickly. I blinked and followed quickly too, then led the way to the city. The air suddenly got louder with voices and car engines, possibly radios. The light was green, but we started to cross at a run anyways. **

**We made it to the middle before it started to rain. We laughed at each others drown car look and started running. The car was hydroplaning when it ran the red light. Rachel was on the right, and the car hit her at a good eighty five miles per hour. I went down with her, but suffered only a few bruises. The ambulance was there within seconds. My head was spinning with shock and I knew I was going to pass out, but I wanted to ask the paramedic a question.**

"**Is she going to be okay?" I managed before passing out. **


	4. Immmeasurable Pain

**Chapter four…I guess…**

"He's got a pulse! Hurry up and get me some blood!! Now!" A mans voice yelled above me. I started to move, but pain made me freeze in place. I felt a needle enter my arm and something stick to the skin at the crease of my elbow. Dizziness worse than before flooded over me. But it was good and I knew it was drug induced. Ten minutes was all it took for the demurral to work it's magic. While the doctors did whatever doctors do when one gets hit by a car, I was happily drugged, though one particularly harsh and sharp pain kept coming to me, enabling me of falling asleep. Though I did have some memorable moments.

"Mmmyyyy nnnnaaaammmmeeeee iiiisssssss Tooobbbbiiiaaaaasssss…." I said drowsily, smiling at the blurry figures. My head was throbbing. I looked at my arm and realized that it was stuck with a needle in it. And it was throbbing, too. "The arm is notttt hhhaaapppyyy. The aarrrmm iiiissssss displeased!" I said before watching as more green-blue clad doctors rushed a bloody gurney in. The girl on it was blond, beautiful, and near death. Her wrist band said Rachel. I choked as I lost consciousness.

I lurched awake, jumping out of my bed. I remembered too much, recognized everything too quickly. I didn't acknowledge my broken leg, or my scrapped arm or even my scratched face. I just ran towards room 013. They put her in room thirteen. Thirteen. I made it to her room, falling to my knee immediately. The other leg was in a caste and couldn't bend. But I tried. Her heart monitor was going so slow and her brain function monitor was moving so so slowly. I looked at her beautiful face, taking in the scrapes, the cuts, the bruises, and her whole right side. Everything was wrapped and cased in plaster. So many tubes were connected with her and it seemed like they were having trouble finding her blood type for a blood transfusion…"No." I gasped, looking at her. This is not supposed to happen!! Jake and Cassie rushed in, followed closely by Marco and Ax. They gasped at the sight of me crumpled on the ground, gasping louder at the sight of Rachel. Cassie put her hand over her own mouth, sobs already shaking her. Marco looked so stunned and shocked and hurt that I knew he cared about Rachel. Not more than me, but more than just a friend. I knew how I looked, tears streaking down my face, sobbing, on the ground and arm bleeding onto the tile. Jakes face was taunt and strained, though he did not cry. He merely looked at Rachel with a greatly detached expression. Ax was in shock too, his human face pale white. A man came in, looking harassed. He looked like he could have been Rachel's dad and when her sisters came in, I knew he was. His hands flew to his mouth. "Oh, Rachel. Rachel, Rachel, Rachel." He said with a deep voice. I bit my cheek, trying to stand. I wasn't even moving. Blood was spewing out so much that I wasn't sure what was bleeding anymore. That pain, that pain of watching Rachel's heart monitor tensely, hoping it would speed up, that was the worst pain imaginable. Jake stared with Cassie sobbing into his shoulder. Marco had one tear on his face, and he looked at me. Ax looked down at me too. Both of them were accusing me. Hell, I didn't blame them. I blamed my self, too. Rachel's dad took pity on me. "Get up. Stop glaring at him like that, he didn't hit her with the car." He said in his adult voice. I tried moving, but my muscles were still in shock. Some doctors or nurses or whatever brought another bed into the room and put me on it. When they finished rewrapping my arm and face and left, I got up again and went to Rachel's side. Her mother eventually came in, looking slightly worried.

"Girls, you have to come home. Let's go. You'll see her tomorrow." She said, taking her two youngest daughters out. I should have listened to Rach. I've met her mother before. She would have at least shed one tear for her oldest daughter. Jake still wore that impassive expression an hour later. It made me angry.

"Why don't you show something?! Your cousin is dying and all you can do is stare like nothings wrong!" I yelled. That got a response out of him.

"I do care you ass! I- I just knew that one of us would die soon!! Who else but Rachel! I didn't want it to happen! But-but-but…" he stopped to catch his breath.

"Who said she's going to die?" Cassie asked in a low voice.

"It had nothing to do with the war!" I snapped, not listening to the warning signs my brain was sending that I shouldn't be getting up and moving around.

"You're right." Marco said quietly, looking at Rachel. "It didn't. It had to do with you." He wasn't accusing me, but his voice was blank. "You love her enough to be in so much pain at this that this is your punishment." He looked at me with an unrecognizable expression. Still no accusation was in his voice. Ax sighed and walked out.

"Stop it! It's my fault! Why can't you just fuking say it!! It's my fault!" I yelled. My knee gave and I was on the ground again. I put my palms flat on the cool ground, sobbing. Jake was in front of me suddenly, eyes fierce. "No, it's not your fault. You didn't do it. I'm sorry. Just calm down and get up. You need sleep too."

"I DO NOT need sleep. I need to be by her side-I need to--I have to--I've gotta do something!" I started to cry harder, not caring how much of a wimp I sounded like. Rachel's dad walked back in from getting coffee. He was more relaxed than he had been ten minutes ago.

"She's going to live- definantly. None of her broken ribs punctured her lungs and she has a pretty bad concussion, but she'll live." He said. I flinched; he frowned. "Why are you on the ground again?"

"Because I want to be." I replied venomously. Jake patted my shoulder.

"She's gonna live. See? She's gonna live." He sounded dazed too, like he was unable to calm down. Cassie was now on the ground too, sobbing happily. Marco was watching us passively.

"The only problem is the blood transfusion. She needs one desperately. And I don't have the same type of blood as her." Her dad said just as a nurse came into the room with a grim expression. She also had a needle and an empty bag. Jake lifted the sleeve of his shirt to his elbow.

"I have her blood type." He said, sitting in a hard resting chair. The nurse sighed in relief, sticking him immediately.

"She needs it NOW." she explained.

-- --Jake was quite dizzy by the time she finished, but he looked pleased. Rachel's heart rate slowly increased to a healthy level as did her brain waves. Her dad told us what happened. He was visiting with the girls and got an emergency call on his cell phone and rushed to the hospital immediately. The whole time he was explaining, I sat by Rachel's side, occasionally praying or kissing her cheek. She stirred at around five thirty. AM.

"T-Toby?" She asked, eyes still closed. I kissed her forehead, ignoring the glare her father sent in my direction.

"I'm here." I breathed. "And I'm so sorry."

"Don't be stupid." She muttered before the morphine kicked in again, knocking her out. I let a tear touch her lips before I too began to lose consciousness. I forced myself awake.

--

Two days later and I hadn't had any sleep. We were all still in the hospital. The doctors finally made me lay down, where they drugged me with demurral. I was out like a light. I dreamt of the car. Of how familiar the driver was. Who was it? Who could do such a thing to such an innocent person? And why didn't I remember to walk on the outside? Then I would be in the hospital bed and Rachel would be free to- and then I remembered. Everything happens for a reason. Every tiny thing happened for a reason. If Rachel had been on the outside that night, it was because she was supposed to be. What good could come out of being hit by a car? I don't know. All I know is that my sweet Rachel is on a hospital bed, unconscious.

"Do you think he'll ever wake up? He's been sleeping for four days and they took his drugs away two days ago." Jake asked.

"His mind is shielding itself. And not to mention a mild concussion he's suffering. Rachel may have gotten the worst of it, but he got hit hard too. His head smacked down on the ground pretty badly. He just go his stitches removed today." I heard it, but it didn't register. The only word that registered was a name. Rachel. I chocked and sat up, trying to get to her.

"Sit. Down. You idiot!" A voice snapped. Frank. Rachel's dad. He pushed me back on the bed.

"I see where she gets it." I muttered dimly, listening to the beautiful sound of Rachel's heart monitor. Beep...beep…beep…beep…beep…A sharp pain caused me to gasp, grasping my head in shock. Something's wrong. I pulled my hand away, to feel that I'd ripped something, trying to move my head jerkily. Now I remembered, having fits in my sleep. The doctor switched something on. Blood stained the sterile pillow red.

"I guess he needs to be drugged for one more day. He'll be awake in time to see her open her eyes." He assured, sounding distant. The drugs fogged my brain and made my eyes close.

"Are you sure? He's very depressed." Cassie said, voice thick. Jake sighed.

"I am. He said it, so why not believe it? I don't think Tobias would miss her waking up for his own life." Marco said, finally coming into the conversation. Just as I began to feel gratitude towards him, I lost consciousness again.


End file.
